<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授翻/Dickjay】姫はじめ by kagami6034</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666104">【授翻/Dickjay】姫はじめ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034'>kagami6034</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCeased (DC Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dickjay weekend 題目：姫はじめ。</p><p>在日本，姫はじめ的意思暗示「新年第一砲♂」...！？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DickJay Weekend mini events</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【授翻/Dickjay】姫はじめ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/740349">姫はじめ</a> by さちこ.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我女神的文！！！真的很可愛大家都來看看吧🥺<br/>最後的弟弟們也可愛！<br/>而且我查了一下，姫はじめ真的是1/2號的活動。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「Jason、你知道”姫はじめ”（Himehajime)嗎!?」</p><p>　一起分享住所的義兄Dick Grayson單手拿著潤滑液大聲叫道。躺在沙發上看新聞頻道的Jason Todd懶洋洋地轉過了臉，將視線投向蒼穹色的眼瞳裡高漲獸慾的義兄。</p><p>「這可不是該在美國辦的活動啊」</p><p>「可以的！　沒有問題、所以我們現在來做”姫はじめ”吧！」</p><p>　Dick的手轉開了潤滑液的蓋子。Jason的視線沒有從就連現在都好像會馬上撲過來的男人身上移開，Jason挑起了單邊眉毛。</p><p>「那你去買米吧，我幫你煮飯」</p><p>「Rice？」</p><p>「姫はじめ指的是、開始吃煮的軟軟的白米飯，才不是開始SEX的日子啊——！」</p><p>　Jason把抱著的藍色抱枕，砸到Dick 臉上。</p><p>　◇</p><p>Dick 「要做姫はじめ的話、為了重視氣氛希望能穿上和服」</p><p>Jay 「你有聽到我說的話吧？」</p><p>Dick 「根據傍廂巻之１－３的時間點上記載”姫はじめ”的由來有各種說法，所以”姫はじめ”是薛丁格的猫箱」</p><p>Jay「你明明就知道還打算當作Sex的藉口嗎，厚臉皮的傢伙」</p><p>Tim「”姫はじめ”是薛丁格的猫箱、就無視掉了嗎！？」</p><p>Damian「一群笨蛋」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>